Secrets and Elements
by Luxray24
Summary: 5 girls taken at a young have become the 5 best spies in history. But when they are assigned to protect 5 boys their past catches up with them and they realize who the real enemy is their adoptive father: Norman. Contains Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, pokeshipping, oldrivalshipping, and almiashipping (my favorite shipping)!
1. Intro amd profiles

Hey guys im back and no Im not dead!

Gary: AWWWW!

Kate shut your brother up Now!

Kate: OKAY! (PULLS GARY'S EAR)

Gary: OW OW OW OW! Let go let go let go!

Anyways I'm going to start a new story and its all that spy jazz to only Kate and Keith are included as well now later In the story like the middle when the siblings of the girls are mentioned it gets some what confusing so I'll give u the girls' profiles now.

Kate Angelina Oak Hastings

Age: 16

Partner(s): Luxray

Ninetails

Liepard

Pachirisu

Parentage: beginning- Norman

Later on- Professor Hastings

Siblings: brothers – Gary Sisters- Cynthia

Kellyn Candice

N Skyla

Crawford Daisy (also from the anime)

Sven

Lunick

Jackie

Grimsley

Blue (from the anime books we'll pretend that Gary and him are two different people)

Flint

Brandon

Spencer

IN the story she is going to be the champion of all the regions too. And she's a top coordinator as well let's just say she's the number one trainer worldwide.

Maybella Maple

Age: 16

Partner(s): Blazakin

Parentage: beginning- Norman

Siblings: brothers – Max

Cilan

Cress

Chili

Lance

Ice

Here she is going to be a top coordinator But she won all the grand festivals too

Dawnella Platinum Berlitz

Age: 16

Partner(s): empoleon

Parentage: beginning- Norman

Later on- Professor Berlitz and Johanna Berlitz

Siblings: NONE

In here dawn is going to be a science prodigy cause of her dad and a top coordinator.

Misty Cecilia Waterflower

Age: 16

Partner(s): Gyrados

Parentage: beginning- Norman

Later on- Her sisters

Siblings: sisters- Daisy

Lily

Violet

In here misty will be a water champion and the misty mermaid.

Leafina Green

Age: 16

Partner(s): Venasaur

Parentage: beginning- Norman

Later on- Chairperson Erma

Siblings: sisters- Wendy

She's going to be a nature specialist in this one and a real but kicker I guess and the former orange league champion

Now on with the story which starts in the next chapter! Later!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's the first chapter**

**And I'm also saying this once throughout the whole story **

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON or any totally spies gadget ideas!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Enter the Spies

{Normal P.O.V}

Sneaking in and by passing the security was easy. A girl with Chesnutt locks, and a girl with brown hair pulled into two pigtails went through the laser detection system easily flipping through with perfect agility.

Once on the other side the chesnutt haired girl said,

"Okay lets the disable the security system and grab the jewels Thunder"

Thunder nodded and said

"Ruby not so loud you never know where the goons might be" they disabled the laser system and used their telepathy to contact the others.

Then on the other side of the detection system a redhead, a bluenette, and another brunette came sneaking and dodging the lasers. The bluenette also known as Colbat was levitating through the air two feet off the ground. The redhead commonly known by her teammates as Droplet, rematerialized from a puddle of water. Finally the third brunette also known to be as Nature was riding on an overgrown vine that came through the window.

"Alright now that everyone's here let's hack the system" Ruby ordered. Thunder nodded and connected her X-powder to the keypad and cracked the code. Ruby of course took precautions and had Colbat stay.

"Oh why do I have to stay?" she complained

"Okay fine Nature stay with her we don't really need you" with that nature nodded and stood next to Colbat. When the rest of the girls went in they found more laser sensor. Thunder flipped and hand springed through, Droplet melted and glided under all the lasers. Ruby stayed behind, near the door, to toss gadgets over.

"Throw me the liquefier"

Ruby threw it to Thunder, who sprayed it on the glass making it melt.

"Droplet you got-" Thunder turned to see Droplet holding the decoys. They replaced them and put the real ones in a duffel bag she had brought and they slipped through the security system. They gave the gadget back to Ruby and went to catch up with Nature and Colbat.

When they got outside the building into the savanna of the resort area Nature and Colbat got ready with espeon and togekiss. Thunder, Ruby, and Droplet nodded to them and Nature yelled,

"Espeon and Togekiss get us out of here!"

Espeon's and Togekiss's eyes glowed and blinding white and the next thing you now they were home.


	3. Chapter 2

I've** said It before and I'll do it again I don't own Pokémon.**

**This is where you'll know the spies' identities**

* * *

Chapter 2- Identities

{Norman's P.O.V}

The girls should be here soon. I do feel bad even though they're marvelous at the spy business. I've been lying that their families are dead. May I never did she's my real daughter.

Misty, saying that her sisters were killed in a gunshot. Leaf, that her grandmother and older sister, Wendy, never got out a forest fire and were burned to death. Dawn, saying that her mom died a peaceful death and her father, Professor Berlitz to in depth with his work.

And young Kate oh, dear Kate I told her that after her parents arrest[true story] her brothers practically disappeared off the face of the earth and her own sisters were just to busy for her anymore.

Just then there was a knock at my office door I straightened myself and said,

"come in!"

The door opened and the girls walked in like expected and suspected.

Ruby, Thunder, Droplet, Colbat, and Nature are just codenames as said before .

Ruby is my daughter May. She's got chesnutt brown hair and sapphire eyes her bandanas always give her away in a crowd. She doesn't specialize in any specific type but she mostly works with fire. She can summon and attack you with fire.

Thunder, who is Kaitlyn or Kate as she likes being called, came in next. Don't call her Katie unless you have a Death wish. Her spikey brown hair is in their usual pigtails. How they got so Spikey is easy when her shinx, current Luxray, learned discharge and shocked her. Kate's eyes are a cerulean blue color. She specializes in electric, dark, ghost, and fire. She permits a few other pokemon like her grovyle and Garchomp.

Misty, also known as Droplet, walked in next. She's got flaming red hair and green eyes. She specializes in water types and occasionally ice types. And no Kate's not afraid of them.

Another brunette with bright vibrant green came in fourth Leaf codename, Nature. she specializes in mostly grass types.

Finally, a blunette with grayish eyes came in. Colbat, formally known as Dawn. Her hair can be spotted from a mile away. She doesn't specialize in any thing.

They entered they entered the room in single file like usual.

Kaitlyn was shouldering a duffle bag which on instinct I know held the jewels they took back from Team Plasma who tried to not only liberate the pokemon from humans but also tried to take over the world... again. They even tried to open up the destruction world after Kate stopped them when she was 10.

But what the main thing is that they all came a long way from when the boys and I first found them.

_Flashback_

{normal .}

(8 years ago)

Norman burst through the doors his top spies/sons were behind him. Scientists ran around like mice in a maze. One of the scientists yelled,

"Protect the experiments!"

About 2 hours later the scientists were all captured and escorted out to the police. The spies came back in and were about to talk with their father when they all heard moaning and groaning. The five boys followed the sounds until they found 5 little girls no older than 8 hooked up to and oxygen masks. 2 girls both brunettes only one had lighter hair color than the other. They both came up to the boys as Norman came.

HE was shocked to see those girls there who must have been the experiments the scientists were talking about. He recognized one of the little girls one being his youngest child his only daughter Maybelle.

Kate came up to them and some what said,

"A...Y...u...ere...o...ave...u.." she could hardly be understood with the oxygen mask.

One of the boys with blue spikey hair bent down and asked.

"Do you need these" pointing to the oxygen masks and the .

She shook her head no, he took them off. she yelped when the he took the I.V out.

"Are you here to save us?" she asked her voice was trembeling.

The boy looked to their father who was looking over the girls. He nodded to his blue haired son, Ice.

The blue haired nodded and turned to the little girl and said,

"yes we are my name is Ice" the little girl smiled and replied

"My names Kaitlyn call me Kate!" she giggled with joy. The other brothers unhooked the other four and with that took them home.

They later found out that the chemicals in the were if merged with specific DNA can give that human or pokemon either Fire, electric, water, grass, and/or air abilities and in this the girls were the only ones to survive.

_End Flashback_

{normal P.O.V}

(present time)

The girls were only 8 and by age 9 were Norman's top 5 spies. They did everything on command like their older brothers Ice, Lance, Chili, Cress, and Cilan.

"Did you get the jewels?" Norman already knew they did he was just making sure.

"Of course we did Pops!" Kate told him enthusiastically. She then gave him the duffel bag. He looked inside and saw the dazzling priceless jewels.

"Very good girls expected as usual." They smiled and then Misty asked.

"What's our next assignment, Dad?" Norman chuckled at their enthusiasm.

"Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk in the morning, Goodnight girls." they all nodded and left but once they got outside the door they were tackled by their baby pokemon. Well except Kate, hers hatched at least two days ago. May was tackled by a skitty. Misty a Togepi, Dawn a cyndaquil, and Leaf a poocheyena. Then a Vulpix came in crying and ran to Kate picked Vulpix up and it snuggled into her arms.

"Looks like someone missed you, Kate!" May joked, everyone laughed then got up and went to their designated rooms. May and Kate shared a room and so did Dawn, Leaf, and Misty.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for chapter two and I'll try to post two tomorrow **

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long updates**

**Silver is silver and gold is gold and These Disclaimers are really old**.

* * *

Chapter 3- Client

(May and Kate's room) {May's P.O.V}

Me and Kate had dinner our room like the usual and got dressed. I had a red top and black shorts on. Kate had blue pajamas with black paw prints all over it. Our bags were already packed with our spy equipment, our gadget were heat sensor glasses, tracker tattoos, eye tech, our x-powders, jet pack backpacks, rocket shoes, laser lipstick, A.W.F.U.L boots, bomb earrings, umbrella shield, boomerang hairclips, ice beam watches, teddy bear pendant masks. Then we also had butterfly clip trackers, earring communicators and our bungy belt.

Plus considering we all get one of these it takes at least 4 bags of luggage. So for us spies we would have at least 14 bags and that's a minimum unless your Dawn and need all your clothes she usually needs 21 bags.

So we all met up in dad's office the next day and were waiting Kate was grooming her luxray with ninetails at her feet and Vulpix next to her, I was playing on my phone and Leaf was watching me, Dawn was designing and misty was playing with her azurill. Dad came in with a man with a white beard wearing a stripped shirt, blue pants, suspenders, and dress shoes. We all stood up and Vulpix went to greet dad but when she saw the man she shrank back.

The man laughed and held out his hand which had a sitrus berry in it. Vulpix approached cautiously and when Vulpix got to his hand she sneezed with flames coming out of her mouth.

He laughed at her and Ninetails pushed her towards Kate who picked her up.

"Girls meet Drayden the opelucid city gym leader, headmaster of Ribbonview, and our new client." All of girls nodded and Kate went up and said.

"It's understood, Papa but also Drayden do you remember me? I was one of challengers a few months ago. the one with the dark ord."

Drayden laughed and said.

"Ah, yes I remember you the energetic one with the luxray and ninetails." Kate nodded. He smiled simply and Dad then took out 5 case files which Leaf's poocheyena thought were treats.

"Poocheyena now these aren't treats. Girls these are your next assignments. You are to protect them see, team rocket, magma, aqua, galactic, pinchers, dim sun, and plasma have teamed up and are planning to take the boys and use the power nad knowledge they know to take over the world... again" we sweatdropped at that it was kinda getting old.

"Okay daddy let us have it." he gave us the files and we all groaned [a/n: just make up some files that consist Drew, gary, paul, ash, and Keith I'm too lazy].

"great I get an arrogant cabbage head!" I complained.

"Nooooo! I got an idiot and he was one of Kate's challengers too!" we heard misty say.

"Lucky you guys I've got an emo that has no sense of style!" Dawn said complaining of fashion.

"NO! I've got a pervert, but smart guy, as an assignment and he's a player!" Leaf said.

"Oh Leaf you aren't the only one with a perverted player as an assignment and he is also smart but not as smart as me!" Kate complained. Now this going to be a long mission and Assignment plus I hate this all these boys are going to be like HELL annoying!"

* * *

**So there's the 3rd chapter now I've got a question I've got my other story still up and I need ideas for the next chapter and I need a co-writer so if anyone's interested PM me**

**TTYL everyone and I'm out of here! ;D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next Chapter it's going to be about Kate and Keith's past together they actually Kiss in this so they both got their first at age 6 early huh?**

* * *

Chapter 4-Kate's past

{Kate's P.O.V}

I sighed rather loudly which caused Vulpix to lift her head and look at me. I smiled at her and I pet her head and she put it back down. _Keith Dazzle _that name reminds me of the Keith I once knew. The problem was that when Team Rocket experimented on all of us we lost parts of our memories, like family, friends, and even childhood.

The memory that was taken from me was a childhood memory. My best friend Keith and his little sister Saph, I forgot what they've looked like completely. But I do remember them, I even remember the kisses Keith had gave me on my birthday or also known as the day I was taken. I was at least 6 years old, in fact we both were, Yeah I know pretty young right? Ruby was 2 at that and she wasn't able to come. So what happened was...

_Flashback_

{normal P.O.V.}

(10 years ago)

A six year old Kate was being led through Vien forest [if you don't know what that is look up pokemon rangers shadows of Almia] in Almia by her best friend Keith.

"Keith where are we going? and will you stop dragging me!" she complained while tripping over another root. she then bumped into him and fell to the ground.

"Warn me next time will you!" she sighed as she got up. Keith had walked behind her and undone the scarf. They were at a beautiful crystal clear blue lake, it sparkled in the daylight.

"Oh Keith, you didn't have to do this." she turned around to look at him, he just shrugged and held out two boxes. She smiled at him and took the first box in his left hand. She uncovered the lid and found a beautiful gold locket and key the locket had her name engraved on it and the 'i' was dotted with an opal, her birth stone.

"Keith i-it's b-beaut-tif-ful. THANK YOU!" she jumped on him and _KISSED_ him, on the lips, when she realized what she did she immediately let go embarrassed. Keith just turned her around and kissed her on the cheek. He gave her the other present which was a really cute music box. They spent the rest of the day together, but as they were leaving an arm (mechanical of course) had grabbed Kate and that was the last she heard of him

_End of_ Flashback  


* * *

(present time)

{Kate's P.O.V}

That was the last of him, I really wonder where he is now. But for now I have 4 sisters, 5 brothers, my dad, and my pokemon, when we traveled dad always told us not to make any close friends that way we don't get emotionally damaged and he was right like usual. But, enough of that its time to see what Dawn wants before she bursts... again.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but with school and summer work I had no time, so I'll try my best to update ASAP.**

**- Luxray24**


End file.
